Family Always
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella gets pregnant by Edward and she goes and gets help from the Volturi and Denali covens. She tries to find Edward and his family but they had completely disappeared. She raises the duodecaplets by herself and same family both by blood and choose. Now it is 4 years later…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella gets pregnant by Edward and she goes and gets help from the Volturi and Denali covens. She tries to find Edward and his family but they had completely disappeared. She raises the duodecaplets by herself and same family both by blood and choose. Now it is 4 years later…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Bella couldn't believe she was pregnant and too a vampire! She had figured out why Edward left her a week ago and she was furious with him but she did admit she had her faults like not letting him and the Cullen's buy her gifts and being as stubborn as Edward. She vowed to find him. She found the birthday presents and cashed one ticket in for Italy as she knew the Volturi would be able to help her.

Bella sits in her plane seat rubbing her stomach she was only a month along. When she lands in Florence and gets a taxi to Volterra. She walks and looks in the shadows and sees two vampires.

"I need you to take me to Aro, Marcus and Caius", Bella mummers

The vampires were next to her in a flash.

"How do you know their names?" he asks

"Just take me to see them. I need their help. And I am pregnant so can we be careful?" Bella asks

"Fine", the vampire says leading them away

"I am Bella by the way you two?" Bella asks politely

"Demitri miss", Demitri says feeling attached to the girl  
"Felix. Why aren't you scared of me?" Felix asks also feeling attached to the girl

"I met the real evil vampires. I take it you don't what to hurt me?" Bella asks

"No you blood is not appealing for some reason", Felix says

"We have to go down her I will catch you as Felix lowers you", Demitri says

"As long as you catch me", Bella says

Demitri goes down and Felix lowers her.

"Ready?" Felix asks her

"Ready", Bella says

Felix lets go and Demitri catches her softly as he could.

"We have a walk ahead of us", Demitri says

"Then you must carry me so we get there sooner", Bella says

"You would let us carry you?" Felix asks shocked

"Sure", Bella says

Deep down Bell knew she could trust these vampires. Demitri picks her up gently and they run. They move past the human receptionist and too the double doors. Demitri puts her done. Felix pushes the door open and Bella sees the three Volturi kings.

Bella studies the three and they looked like their portrait in Carlisle's office. Marcus was looking at her and sees her bonds. 6 were weeping and so was the seventh the mate bond. How would she still be standing when a mate bond was messed with? She had bonds of a father and mother and someone else she cared about. And maybe a few friends. But what shocked Marcus was the bond to him and the Volturi. Her lines to Felix and Demetri were those of brothers. Jane and Alec's would turn into sibling/mother bond given time. The bond to Caius it was that of an Uncle the same with Aro. To Sulpicia and Athenodora were those of Aunts and himself was a father bond.

"Welcome to Volterra how can we help you my dear? I am Aro and these are Caius and Marcus" Aro asks

"I am Isabella but I like the name Bella. I need your help to find the Cullen's", Bella says

Marcus puts his hand in Aro's and he was shocked. But delighted.

"Get the lady a chair so we can chat", Aro orders the guard

The guard quickly gets a chair and Bella gratefully sits. Aro asks her, her story and they were surprised by it. They were angry at the Cullen's for leaving a pregnant female with a vengeful vampire after her. Caius too was unimpressed. He actually was liking this human.

"Do you know where I can find the Cullen's?" Bella asks

"They usually move their family to Denali. I am sorry we can't help much but we can offer you protect you see Marcus has a gift of seeing bonds and yours are rather interesting", Aro says

Marcus explains the bonds and Bella was shocked by them all.

"I am willing to send Marcus, Demitri and Felix with you to protect you. And I don't know what this pregnancy will do to you. I will do some research for you", Aro says

"Thank you Aro", Bella says

"You can call me Uncle", Aro says smiling

"Uncle Aro I would like to go to Denali to see if they can tell me where the Cullen's are", Bella decides

"You can take the private jet", Aro offers

"Thank you. Can I ask a favour?" Bella asks

"Sure niece", Aro says

"Can I tell my Father Charlie, and my Mum and Stepfather? I am sure they will agree to be changed too", Bella asks

"Very well. We will make exceptions because you are our niece", Aro says after Marcus put his hand on his and told him Bella bonds to her family where really strong

Bella stays three days and gets to know everyone every one loved her. Even Jane and Alec who offered to come with Bella and protect her. Bella agreed since she took a liking to the young twins. She felt like an older sister or mother to them.

Bella leaves with Marcus, Demitri, Felix, Alec and Jane after promising to keep in contact and come back as they all wanted her back. They stop to eat and then they were off on the Volturi private jet. And Bella told Marcus, Demitri, Felix, Alec and Jane about her life and they returned it.

They arrive in Denali several hours later with Bella in Marcus's lap after falling asleep. They go and buy for some breakfast and they drive to the Denali home. They were waiting as the two cars pull up.

"Eleazar it has been a long time", Marcus says

"Marcus", Eleazar says with a bow

"Carmen, Irina, Tanya, Kate and who are they?" Marcus asks about the dark skinned man and another

"I am Garrett I was a nomad till I met my Kate", Garrett says

"I am Laurent your majesty", Laurent says, "I am Irina's mate. Hello Bella"

"Hello Laurent", Bella says

"Is this the Bella the Cullen's talked so much about?" Carmen asks

"Yes I am do you know here I can find them?" Bella asks

"No sorry we haven't been in contact with them for a while", Kate says with symphony

"Come on in out of the cold", Carmen says rushing them in

They talk for a while and Carmen had so food for appearances sake and made Bella food as soon as she found Bella was pregnant. The girls were all nice and Eleazar said he couldn't get a read on Bella's power but he knew she was a shield.

Marcus could see bonds of sisters and brothers forming. Bella had a great time Tanya confessed she had tried to get Edward but he always turned her down like a gentleman and Tanya said that since Bella was pregnant and was looking for him she would stop persuading him. They were good after that. Marcus questioned Laurent about Victoria and Laurent told them all he knew. They knew it would be difficult to trap her.

Bella made her way to back to Forks with the Volturi and the Denali's who all would be staying at the Cullen's. Charlie was happy to see Bella happy again. Bella invited her Mum and Phil up for the weekend so she could tell them all the truth.

They were shocked by the truth Charlie, Renee and Phil were shocked but Marcus showed they his speed and strength.

"Why did you tell us?" Renee asks after a bit

"I am pregnant Dad, Mum, Phil", Bella says

"I am going to be a Grandpa?" Charlie asks

"Yes", Bella says

Charlie gets up and hugs her happily.

"How could you get pregnant by a vampire?" Renee asks

"Aro thinks that male vampires can get female humans pregnant because human females bodies change", Marcus replies

Renee hugs Bella and says she was going to be there for her. Phil agreed that he would be changed when Bella, Charlie, and Renee would be. Marcus, Demitri, Felix, Jane and Alec had changed to animals for blood.

Bella went back to school with Jane and Alec protecting her. When she began to show Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Angela and Ben where there for her at school. Lauren was her normally mean self.

Bella found out about the La Push pack after they hand killed a vampire who bit Mike, Ben, Tyler and Eric after they went camping. Marcus promised he would make sure they wouldn't kill a human. And Marcus arranged a treaty with them but it had that the Volturi were allowed to change people who needed it.

Bella had to tell Angela and Jessica about Ben and Mike and they were upset but at least they knew they were alive. Marcus told Bella that he heart multiple heartbeats of her babies and she was thinking names for them.

When the boys woke Eleazar took them hunting and explained their powers. Ben was a technopath able to control technology, Eric could mimic a gift, Mike could do illusions.

Phil was changed into a vampire by Victoria he was caught unaware but Marcus got to him before she could kill him. Renee was so upset that Phil was changing early. When he finished he didn't have blood lust. That confused everyone but they had to go with it. A month later Renee was pregnant. Bella was happy she was getting a brother or sister.

Two nomads came into Forks and Bella learnt they were Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte. Peter said he had a feeling he needed to be here. Marcus watched the bond grow to that of favourite siblings.

Mike, Eric and Ben had control of their bloodlust and were tested by Angela and Jessica coming over and they didn't attack and the girls cried in their arms. They spent their time alone after that for a few hours.

Bella began to get too big to go to school and decided to do school online. It was now March and

Angela and Jessica told Bella they were pregnant with Ben and Mike's babies. Bella was happy for them but warned that it is difficult because of the vampire side. They switched to home school too at the Cullen House mostly after there parents kicked them out for getting pregnant and that they didn't have a man to support them.

Bella and the others were still searching for the Cullen's with little luck. Even Demitri couldn't tell where they were.

Harry had a Heart Attack it March and passed away. Bella even though she was ill because of pregnancy was there for Charlie, Sue, Leah and Seth. Leah and Seth had phased. The Pack had grown and become close to all the vampires as they were protecting Forks, Port Angeles and La Push. But they still couldn't get Victoria.

Bella explained what she wanted after giving birth she wanted Marcus, Aro, Caius, Kate, Peter, Charlotte, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Garrett, Irina and Laurent to bite her so that they were linked they asked why and she said that she just felt it was right and she found steel vials of venom in Carlisle's study and got the three with Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward on them and told the rest it was for the same reason.

They made a plain that the syringes would be injected into her heart. Marcus would also take her heart, Caius and Aro would do her neck. Garrett and Kate would do her ankles, Peter and Charlotte would take her wrists, Eleazar and Carmen would take her knees and Tanya, Irina and Laurent would her elbows. They knew she would need lots of venom as the babies were making her weak because there were multiple.

They couldn't do an ultrasound as the protection of the babies wouldn't let them. It was the same for Angela, and Jessica.

It approached April when Bella went into labour. The whole guard with the Volturi Wives were there. So was Charlie as he knew he would be changed within the day. Bella was in labour for hours till she gave birth to duodecaplets. 7 girls and 5 boys.

Bella was weak when down so Marcus and the others immediately bit her and did the syringes into her. The mixed venom worked its magic on her. It spread like fire and she didn't scream. She felt the venom change her.

Charlie and surprisingly Sue were getting changed right now. Everyone was tense in the house the girls were looking after the octuplets.

On the second day the Volturi heard Bella's heart about to give out they were all in there but back so not to freak her. Bella woke with a gasp and she new eyes saw everything and everyone gasped as her eyes were gold instead of red.  
"Bella?" Marcus asks

"Father", Bella says rushing to him and hugging him

Marcus chuckles and hugs her back.

"Where are my babies? And Charlie?" Bella asks

"Charlie is are changing. They still have at least a day left to change. Your babies are downstairs but you need to hunt first", Marcus says

"I am not thirsty", Bella says

"Don't you feel your throat of fire? After all there are humans in the house?" Peter asks with a grin like he knew she would do this

"None. But I will hunt if you think it is a good idea", Bella says

"Come on Bella", Kate says and they jump out the window with Marcus, Tanya, Irina, Jane and Alec.

They hunt and Bella was a natural at it she didn't even get dirty or rip her clothes.

"Who dressed me", Bella asks

"Sulpicia and Athenodora did", Marcus replies smiling

"Should off known", Bella mutters

They run back and Bella was greeted by everyone with a smile. Bella meets her children and they were so perfect.

"What are their names?" Renee asks

"I will wait for Dad, and Sue to finish the change", Bella says  
"Bella. Seth, Embry, Leah and I imprinted on your children", Jacob says nervously

"Of course. At least I know they will be well looked after if anything happens", Bella says

"Thanks Bella", Jacob says smiling

The others say there thanks too.

"When do you want to know their powers and yours?" Eleazer asks

"When my parents wake up and Sue. Leah, Seth why did Sue change?" Bella asks

"She wanted to stay with Charlie", Leah says

"They are mates I see the bond", Marcus says

"That is good I am happy for them", Bella says smiling

Angela and Jessica coo over the babies and hope theirs where just as beautiful. They told Bella they wanted her and their mates to change them which they all agreed.

The day passed and Charlie and Sue's hearts stop. They split into groups to hunt but they all had perfect control of their blood last. They all tested it and they didn't attack Angela, Jessica, Renee or the babies.

"So what are their names Bells?" Charlie asks looking at his perfect grandchildren

Bella picked up her first born a boy.

"This is Masen Edward Marcus Jacob Cullen. So Edward's human family is represented, huis name because he is the father, Marcus as he is one of my fathers and Jacob who is like an little brother", Bella says

Masen had bronze hair and green eyes like his father.

"I imprinted on Masen", Leah says

"Well you can hold him", Bella says handing her son gently to Leah

"Bella picks up her first girl.

"This is Renesmee Carlie Sue Philippa Cullen. Renesmee is a combination of Renee and Esme, Carlie is a combination of Carlisle and Charlie, Philippa is after Phil and Sue. After all of her grandparents", Bella says

Renesmee had bronze hair and brown eyes.

"I imprinted on Nessie", Jacob says

"You have to give her that name?" Bella asks

"It suits her", Jacob defends himself

"Fine", Bella says handing Renesmee to Jacob

She picks up the next boy.

"Jemmett Aro Eleazar Peter Cullen. Jemmett is a combination of Jasper and Emmett, Aro is like an Uncle to me and Eleazar and Peter brothers", Bella says

Jemmett had brown hair and green eyes.

"May I hold him Bells?" Peter asks

"Just be careful", Bella warns handing him over

She picks up the fourth child another boy.

"This is Michael Caius Benjamin Garrett Cullen. Michael is after Mike, Caius is like an Uncle to me and Ben and Garrett brothers", Bella says

"Thanks Bells", Mike says

Bella hands him to Caius. She picks up a girl the next born.

"This is Jemmalie Sulpicia Charlotte Katrina Cullen. Jemmalie is a combination of Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Sulpicia is like my aunt, Charlotte and Kate are like sisters", Bella says

Jemmalie had brown hair and brown eyes. They hug her and Sulpicia takes her namesake in her arms. Embry admits he imprinted on her and Bella just said to treat her right. Bella picks up the last boy.

"Erik Felix Demitri Tyler Cullen. Erik after our Eric, Felix, Demitri and Tyler are like brothers to me", Bella says handing Erik to Eric who was happy about it.

Erik had brown hair and brown eyes. Bella hands him overand pickes up another boy.

"This is Geoffrey William Harry Quil Cullen. Named after my grandfather, Billy, Harry Clearwater and Old Quil. Because all of them helped me abd ny grandfather deserves to be remembered", Bella says

Bella gives Geoffrey to Sue and picks up a girl.

"This is Lillian Tanya Didyme Angela Cullen. Lillian after Rosalie, Tanya and Angela who are like my sisters and Didyme like a mother a never knew", Bella says

Marcus was shocked and Bella put the baby in his arms and he whispers a thank you. Seth said he imprinted on her. Lillian had bronze hair and green eyes. Bella picks up the fourth last baby a girl.

"Athena Jessica Irina Lauren Cullen. Athena is for my Aunt Athenodora, Jessica and Irina I consider you sisters and Lauren is like Laurent who is like a brother", Bella says

Athena had Bronze and brown eyes. Bella hands her over to Jessica and picks up the third last baby

"This is Kimberly Carmen Emily Rachel Cullen. Carmen who is like a sister to me and Kimberly, Emily and Rachel after the imprints who are like sisters to me", Bella says

They squeal. Kimberly had brown hair and brown eyes. Bella hands her baby is Carmen

"This is Esma Emily Sammi Pauline Cullen. After Esma who was like my mother, Angela is is like my sister, Sammi is for Sam and Pauline is for Paul who rescued me from the forest", Bella says

"Thanks Bella", Sam says

Angela takes the baby from Bella and Bella picks up the last baby.

"This is Elizabeth Helen Marie Leah Cullen. Elizabeth after Edward's mother, Helen and Marie after my grandparents and Leah after a person I call a sister", Bella says

Elizabeth had bronze hair and green eyes.

"They are all perfect Bella my daughter", Marcus says hugging her

"Thank you father", Bella says

"I agree they are perfect", Charlie says as he hugs his daughter as well

"What are our powers?" Bella asks

"Well Charlie is a mental child and a true reader as far as I can tell", Eleazar says

"So what does that mean?" Charlie asks

"A mental shield you can block gifts like mind readers and Jane", Eleazer says

"That is good and truth reader is I can tell if someone is lying?" Charlie checks

"Yes", Eleazar says

"So I am a vampire cop?" Charlie says with a grin

Everyone laughs

"Yes that is about it. Sue can make Vampires eat", Eleazar says

"At least I am not going to miss out on Bells cooking", Charlie says causing everyone to laugh

"Bella I am not sure with you I _think_ you are a mental, physical, can Control People and maybe a sponge who can have any power while also having a Six Sense", Eleazar says

"Wow", Bella says

"You will have to work on it. The guard will help you", Aro says

"Thanks Uncle Aro", Bella says, "What about my children?"

"Masen is a Mind Reader but could turn it on and off, Renesmee can place thoughts and pictures in your head with touch, Jemmett can take to Deflector, Michael can blow things up with his mind, Jemmalie is a Elemental, Erik is a Shape-shifter, Athena can Negate Powers, Kimberly can see Auras, Esma can Teleport and Elizabeth is a Telekinesis", Eleazar says

Everyone said how amazing that was The next few weeks past and Angela and Jessica went into labour. Bella helped clean then babies while Angela and Jessica were changing after she bit them. Just like before Angela and Jessica didn't have bloodlust. Benjamin and Angela named their four children Jason Benjamin Cheney, Damion Harold Cheney, Mira Angela Cheney and Tamara Isabella Cheney.

Jessica and Mike named their four little ones Tristan Michael Newton, Christian Benjamin Newton, Samantha Jessica Newton and Lucy Isabella Newton.

Each had powers Renee was the last one to go into Labour and she had five babies: Dustan Philip Dwyer, Lunabella Renee Dwyer, Arabella Joaquina Dwyer, Rosabella Sarah Dwyer and Bluebella Laura Dwyer.

They had powers too but Renee's power was that she could control the weather.

They were all happy even with the Volturi and Denali going home. They stayed In Forks for another 2 years trying to find the Cullen's but nothing and they didn't come back. So it was time for them to move and they were going to Chicago…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Mates/Children**

Bella and Edward

1\. Masen Edward Marcus Jacob Cullen: Power: Mind Reading

2\. Renesmee Carlie Sue Philippa Cullen: Power: Please Thoughts and Pictures in head with Touch

3\. Jemmett Aro Eleazar Peter Cullen: Power: Deflector

4\. Michael Caius Benjamin Garrett Cullen: Power: Blow up things with Mind

5\. Jemmalie Sulpicia Charlotte Katrina Cullen: Power: Elemental

6\. Erik Felix Demitri Tyler Cullen: Shape-Shifter

7\. Geoffrey William Harry Quil Cullen: Elemental

8\. Lillian Tanya Didyme Angela Cullen: Bond Seeing

9\. Athena Jessica Irina Lauren Cullen: Power: Negate Power

10\. Kimberly Carmen Emily Rachel Cullen: Power: Aura Seeing

11\. Esma Emily Sammi Pauline Cullen: Power: Teleportation

12\. Elizabeth Helen Marie Leah Cullen: Power: Telekinesis

Benjamin and Angela

1\. Jason Benjamin Cheney: Power: Tracker

2\. Damion Harold Cheney: Power: Freeze anyone

3\. Mira Angela Cheney: Power: Talk to Animals

4\. Tamara Isabella Cheney: Manipulate Time

Mike and Jessica

1\. Tristan Michael Newton: Power: Fire

2\. Christian Benjamin Newton: Power: Air

3\. Samantha Jessica Newton: Power: Water

4\. Lucy Isabella Newton: Power: Earth

Phil and Renee

1\. Dustan Philip Dwyer: Seer

2\. Lunabella Renee Dwyer: Power Turn Invisible

3\. Arabella Joaquina Dwyer: Power: Six Sense

4\. Rosabella Sarah Dwyer: Ice Manipulation

5\. Bluebella Laura Dwyer: Electricity Manipulation

Charlie and Sue

 **Powers**

Bella: Metal Shield, Physical Shield, Control People, Sponge

Charlie: Metal Shield and Truth Reader

Phil: Strength

Renee: Controls the Weather

Sue: Can make Vampires Eat

Ben: Technopath able to control technology

Eric: Mimic a gift

Mike: illusions.

Jessica: Change Appearance

Angelia: Amplifier


End file.
